1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device with a fan module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional heat dissipating device 100 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,248. The conventional heat dissipating device 100 includes a supporting seat 121, a fin unit 11, an anchoring frame 122, and a fan unit 13. The supporting seat 121 is disposed to surround a CPU 2. The fin unit 11 is disposed on the supporting seat 121 such that the fin unit 11 contacts the CPU 2. The anchoring frame 122 is disposed on the fin unit 11, and engages detachably the supporting seat 121 by virtue of engagement between engaging holes 1211 formed in the supporting seat 121 and engaging lugs 1224 formed on the anchoring frame 122 for anchoring the fin unit 11 between the supporting seat 121 and the anchoring frame 122. The fan unit 13 is mounted on the fin unit 11. The fan unit 13 includes a fan housing formed with an air inlet 130. It is noted that air flows into the air inlet 130 from all directions such that airflow into the air inlet 130 is turbulent and disorderly, thereby resulting in a relatively poor heat-dissipating efficiency.